I Love You
by Diddle10
Summary: Elizaveta comes back years after she broke Gilbert's heart. How does he react? And what happens when he leaves and returns four years later? Is he too late to claim Elizaveta's heart?
1. I Love You

**Hey guys! This is my second Hetalia story. It is a lot of firsts though. First PruHun. First sad story out of everything I've written. First good story I've written in under a day. I'm very proud of this. Enjoy:)**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hetalia. Total bummer.

* * *

><p>Angels. Gilbert knew they were real. He saw them everyday. Well, he saw <em>her <em>everyday. Her golden chestnut hair was always flowing in the wind, the soft summer kind he used to clear his mind. He needed to clear his mind a lot lately.

She had been showing up around the garden where he took walks daily. Her hand would be in another man's though. He knew and hated this man. This was the same man he had lost the most precious thing to. They were kids when it had happened, but it had lasted this long. They were grown up now.

The woman's sage eyes flashed when she looked at him. She remembered him. He could feel it in her gaze and see it in her eyes. Those tantalizing eyes. Gilbert had gazed into them before. He hadn't seen them for some time. The last day he had looked into them was years ago, but it still stood out in his mind. That day gave him nightmares.

"_I'm leaving," she murmured, her eyes darting to the grass underneath their bare feet._

"_What do you mean?" he asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway._

"_I'm leaving. For a long time. With Roderich." Gilbert's blood red eyes hardened._

"_We could run away."_

"_You know we can't. We wouldn't make it far before they caught us and dragged back kicking and screaming." _

"_But I need you Elizaveta. More than he does."_

"_I wish I could stay, but I have no choice. I'm sorry." Then she kissed his cheek and walked away. And for the first time in years he had truly cried._

"Gilbert," the woman, Elizaveta, greeted.

"Liza," he responded, using the nickname he had given to her long ago.

"I came back."

"I wish you hadn't." He knew it had hurt her when it flashed across her face for a second, and she flinched at the venom dripping from his words. He didn't care though, wanting her to feel the way he felt when she had left.

"I see you haven't changed," she spat.

"You haven't either. Why did you come back? To torment me? Or did _he _want to rub it in my face that he got you? Don't think I'm stupid. I know why you left. He wanted to marry you where I couldn't try and stop him." To make things worse, the stupid diamond on her left hand coruscated in the sunlight.

"If you cared about me so much then why did you let me leave?"

"He deserved you more than I did."

"But I loved you!" She was shaking now.

"Not enough to stay!"

"You could have stopped me!"

"How? What would I have said that would have made you stay?" He was shaking now too.

"You could have told me that you loved me, even if it was a lie." A single tear slid down her rosy cheek. Gilbert wiped it away with his thumb feeling her tremble at his familiar touch.

"I _did _love you. I still love you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You would have gone with him anyway."

"No I wouldn't have."

"Don't lie to me. What would I have given you? He gives you a home and nice things. All I had at the time was the clothes on my back and barely any money in my pocket."

"You could have loved me."

"I did. And it wasn't enough. Now I love you enough to let you go." He bent down to lay a farewell kiss to her trembling lips. Tears streamed down her face as he walked away. And for the first time since he lost her he didn't feel so empty.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Back Again

**Hey guys! I'm back. OK so I really I like this story and my bestie Japan did to. She asked me to add another part to this story. I just _had _to. Hope you enjoy:)**

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. I know, I'm sad too.

* * *

><p>That was years ago that Gilbert last spoke to her. He still remembered the pained sobs coming out of her shaking body. He had to do it. He had to walk away or she would break his heart into even smaller pieces. Later that night he cried again until his eyes were dry and couldn't produce more tears. His eyes were even more red than usual because of this.<p>

He packed what few things he had into a small bag. As he walked through the garden one last time, he saw Roderich's silhouette in the moonlight. His hands balled into fists, and before he knew what he was doing, he punched him across his face. His glasses fell to the grass and his nose started gushing blood. He glared at him. Roderich's indigo eyes showed confusion.

"Why? Why did you have to get her? I love her more than you!" A single tear slid down his cheek before he picked up his bag and left.

In four years a lot had changed. The Prussian man had become an awesome archer for the Kingdom of Awesome and eventually had enough money to go back and win Elizaveta's heart. The king he worked for, King Alfred, and his wife, Queen Arthur, had given him a beautiful white mare named Gloria with a long mane, braided by their young son, Prince Peter. He was only twelve, but Gilbert knew that he would be a great King one day. He had a huge heart of gold.

He and Gloria galloped through the country side, stopping along streams and in small villages to rest every so often. The people were friendly in the small villages, and he thanked them generously with the giant amount of gold he had earned from the king.

After a week of riding, he saw the beautiful iron gate with thick emerald vines intertwined around the bars that stood outside the town that he grew up in. The guard, a young redheaded man, stood outside holding a giant spear. He must have been knew because he didn't recognize him. When Gilbert approached, he flinched and he looked terrified.

"Wh-who a-a-are you?" the man asked in a shaking voice. Gilbert arched an eyebrow before dismounting. He grabbed the reins and walked slowly up the the trembling man.

"Gilbert Beillschmidt. Who are you?"

"Y-you d-d-don't nee-eed t-to know th-that. Y-you're Ludwig's bro-brother r-right?" he asked.

"Will you let me through if I tell you?"

"If I let you through, then Miss Elizaveta will hit me with her frying pan."

"Why would she do that?"

"She told me not to let anyone with snow hair and blood eyes with the name Gilbert through." That stung.

"Do you know why?"

"N-no." He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." He turned around and walked away. He wasn't going to leave of course—no he was too awesome for that- but he walked far enough that he could loop around and go through the "secret entrance", also known as a giant hole in the wooden fence around the village. Of course no one knew about this except for him and maybe the occasional rabbit.

"Sorry, girl. You'll have to wait here for a while. I'll come back at nightfall," he explained, tying the reins to a nearby Oak and leaving the bag of carrots and apples at a close distance. He petted her nose affectionately before finding the hole at the bottom. It was fairly large, but Gilbert remembered it being larger when he was younger.

He squeezed through, the front of his white shirt and black slacks getting completely covered in dirt. He dusted it off as best as he could. He readjusted his sword and money pouch on his leather belt and felt around for his bow and arrows that he had set on the ground. After slinging it across his chest, he started walking away.

The town was bustling as usual. Gilbert got a lot of looks and whispering as he walked through. Many were from people who recognized him, mostly girls. One even giggled when he looked at her. That did a lot to boost his already huge ego.

Becoming an archer had really gotten him into shape. His gangly arms had gotten thick with muscles, and he had grown a couple more inches. His chest was chiseled like someone had carved it out of a block of marble. He knew he looked good.

His cloud hair had been parted to the side, but it had gotten a bit messed up going under the fence. This gave him a sort of "bad boy" look. The usual smirk he wore was stuck to his face like it was sewn there when he was born.

He strut through the town trying to look important, even puffing out his chest. It made all of the local girls swoon. A blonde girl with glasses and a polar bear couldn't take her eyes off him even though he didn't even know her name. She waved at him, but it went unnoticed by the narcissist.

"Oof," he exclaimed when something small hit him hard in the gut. He looked down and almost fainted.

"Liza?" he breathed, his ego deflating at the sight of her. She looked up at him with giant eyes glinting just like two beautiful emeralds. She smiled and there was a scream. He looked up to see a woman who looked exactly like the child in front of him nearly in tears. His mood darkened. This wasn't his Eli. It was her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Yes, there will be more for this story. Let me know if you like this so far. Oh and thanks to Musical Nerd 29 for telling me to continue! Go check her out!<strong>


	3. Viktoria

**Hey guys! Yay, another chapter! Not as long as the others, but I'm proud of it. I would LOVE some feedback though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Gil," Elizaveta breathed, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She ran up and grabbed her daughter, hoisting her onto her hip. They looked almost identical, as if they were sisters and not mother and daughter. She looked around two, maybe three. She couldn't meet his eyes.<p>

"Elizaveta. Good to see you again," he greeted frostily. She bit her lip. He never called her by her real name.

"It's good to see you too, Gil."

"Oh really? I bet it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. How's being a Queen?" he asked venomously.

"Fine. Would like to stay for a couple days or are you just passing through?"

"I'll stay. Wouldn't want to miss seeing my best buddy Roderich!" he exclaimed. It would have been nice if it wasn't dripping with sarcasm. Elizaveta scowled and turned on her heal speed walking in the other direction. Gilbert had to run to keep up. What made things worse was a little gold bird flying around Gilbert's head and making little tweeting noises. He smacked at it as if it were a large fly. The bird landed on his head and wouldn't budge.

"Really? Fine, you can stay," he growled in annoyance. He tweeted in response, sounding even happier than before. Elizaveta's daughter giggled. He smiled fondly at her as he ran beside her. She held her tiny hand out to him with a toothy smile on her face. He didn't take it, fearing the wrath of her aggravated mother.

"Birdy!" she cried in delight.

"Yes, it is a birdy," he laughed.

"What's his name?" she asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. What should we call him?"

"Gilbert! My mommy talks about him a lot. Do you know who he is?" She was so innocent.

"Yes. How about Gilbird then?"

"Yay!" she squealed. She looked up at her mother realizing that she hadn't said anything, just kept walking towards the castle.

"How about it, Liza? Or are you just jealous 'cause you're not as awesome as me?" he boasted. She rolled her eyes at him, but she had a hint of a smile on her face. He smirked in response.

"I'm _way _more awesome than you!" she teased as if they were kids again. It made his smile soften just a bit. Gilbert still remembered when they were younger and they would roll on the ground wrestling.

They would pretend to be knights fighting dragons or saving a damsel in distress (a couple times Gilbert was the damsel, but he had Elizaveta swear to secrecy). Sometimes he missed those times. Everything was a lot easier and simpler to handle.

They arrived at the castle, Roderich standing in front of the giant wooden door. He wore his usual blue jacket, white ruffled button up, and tan slacks with his brown boots over top. Even when dressing casually, he could still dress classier than Gilbert.

"Roddy! Hey, what's up buddy?" Gilbert asked waving.

"Good. How was your long trip?" he asked putting emphases on the word _long._ Gilbert chuckled.

"Good." It was awkward for a couple of seconds before Elizaveta's daughter giggled.

"Papa, he has a birdy named Gilbird on his head!" she squealed. Roderich chuckled, affection shining in his midnight blue eyes.

"Yes, Viktoria. He does have a bird on his head." She beamed as he ruffled her long caramel locks. Viktoria was the name Gilbert and Elizaveta were going to name their daughter if they had one. Of course they decided that before she was supposed to marry someone else.

"Roddy, why don't we go inside? It's almost time for dinner, and our guest needs to get settled," Elizaveta said.

"Of course, Darling," Roderich agreed with a smile. They all walked through the door, Viktoria grabbing Gilbert's hand. He blushed as if he was younger and she still hadn't found out about his crush yet. Elizaveta had a knowing smile on her face.

"I'll show him to his room. Viktoria, go with your father," Elizaveta ordered. Viktoria nodded and went to grab her father's outstretched hand.

Elizaveta led Gilbert down a series of hallways that he would never remember. They all looked exactly the same, with their high windows and velvet tapestries. They finally made it to a giant wooden door identical to every other door in the castle. Elizaveta pulled a skeleton key out of her emerald robes. She unlocked the door, and they walked inside. Elizaveta quickly closed the door. Before Gilbert knew what was going on, she went on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Review!<strong>


	4. Awkward Dinner and Secret Kisses

**Hey guys! It's been a while. Well, here you go. Another chapter! I'm not good at kissing scenes so bear with me.**

Disclaimer: Yes, in my dreams I own Hetalia. I'm awake? Crap...

* * *

><p>Gilbert didn't know how to react. Beautiful Elizaveta, married with a sweet daughter, was kissing him. It felt so wrong to be doing this, but then again it felt so much better. He snapped out of his state of shock to kiss her back.<p>

His hands got tangled in her thick curls and he pushed her against the wall without breaking contact. She nipped at his bottom lip to gain access into his mouth. This deepened the kiss. They both fought for dominance, in the end the Prussian winning the battle. He smirked when she pulled at his hair.

They broke apart to let oxygen flood into their lungs. Gilbert peppered kisses on her milky neck. Her breath on his skin made a bolt of electricity shoot through his veins. He captured her lips again. His hands travelled to her waist. He pulled her closer to him. Everywhere she touched him was warm and set chills down his spine. Her fingers played with his hair while her arms were around his neck.

They broke apart again. This time Elizaveta trailed innocent butterfly kisses down his neck. She nipped at his lower lip, her cheeks blazing from the intensity of the kiss and her green eyes shining in desire.

There was a soft knock on the door. They both jumped. Their eyes met. Gilbert stepped away trying to hide the flush of his cheeks. Elizaveta fixed her wrinkled dress and straightened the pink flower in her hair. She opened the door and walked by a tall man with slicked back blonde hair. His cerulean eyes shined in amusement.

"Ludwig! What's up, Buddy!" Gilbert greeted with a smile.

"Brother. How was your trip?" Ludwig asked setting fresh white towels on his queen sized bed.

"Good." They shared an awkward silence.

"Dinner is ready," Ludwig informed clearing his throat. Gilbert set his sword and bag on the floor next to the bed. Ludwig led him down the labyrinth of hallways to the dining room. Roderich sat at the head of the table. To his right was Elizaveta, and to his left was Viktoria. She smiled and waved when he walked in. He smiled back. He was gestured to sit next to Viktoria who squealed in delight. She grabbed his hand.

"Where's Gilbird?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he flew off while I was in my room." He looked at Elizaveta as he replied. She wasn't facing him.

"What's for dinner?" she asked her husband.

"Breakfast."

"I picked it!" Viktoria squealed. Elizaveta smiled at her daughter lovingly.

"As long as there's bacon and waffles I'm happy," Gilbert said.

"Me too!" Viktoria smiled showing cute little dimples. It made Gilbert smile. The food came then. They did have bacon and waffles. Gilbert dug in. Viktoria was trying to copy him, but he was eating too fast for her to keep up. He grabbed his water and took a sip from it.

"You still eat like you did when we were twelve!" Hungary laughed.

"And you're being a bad role model for our daughter," Roderich pointed out. His voice was sharp, hinting that he was jealous of the attention Gilbert was getting. Gilbert smirked.

"No, I'm being _awesome_. There's a difference." Viktoria laughed.

"I wanna be awesome too!" she cried. Elizaveta giggled behind her hand. Roderich shot her a look that made her burst out laughing.

"Don't say _wanna_, Viktoria. It's _want to_," Roderich complained. Gilbert snorted and kept shoveling food into his mouth. Viktoria continued to follow his example like a second shadow. It was extremely cute, and it made Gilbert smile. It was genuine and it made Elizaveta grin. Roderich noticed this, but he said nothing.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. You could hear the scraping of silverware on the expensive china. Gilbert shifted in his seat. He could feel Roderich's midnight gaze on him and it made him stir in his chair. It was incredibly awkward. He scratched the back of his neck where his snow hair fell. Viktoria did the same. Her chocolate curls cascaded down her back in long waves. Gilbert had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't Liza. It was her daughter.

This just dampened his mood. It just kept reminding him that she had chosen a stupid pansy over the awesome him. Roderich didn't even love her. He never looked at her the way Gilbert did. And she didn't love Roderich. That was the only reason he could come up with for the kiss earlier. She must still have feelings for him.

"What time is it?" Roderich asked. Gilbert looked at the clock on the wall. The second hand stood at a standstill. It was the same clock he had broken at Elizaveta's house when they were kids. This was before they had started dating, and he was trying to impress her. He tried juggling three apples. One flew out of his hand and it hit the clock. She had yelled at him and ended up confessing her crush on him. That was a day he would never forget, the day that he had finally got the girl.

"Around 8 o'clock, dear," Elizaveta replied.

"Viktoria's bedtime."

"No!" Viktoria exclaimed.

"Aren't you tired?" Gilbert asked. She shook her head, but a yawn gave her away. "Well, I'm going to bed." Gilbert winked at Roderich when he said this.

"I wanna go to bed too," Viktoria announced. Gilbert smirked and stood up from the table.

"Do you need help getting back to your room?" Roderich questioned.

"Of course I do. You live in a freakin' maze!"

"Elizaveta, will you escort him to his room again?"

"Of course." Roderich took Viktoria to her room to get her ready for bed while Elizaveta led Gilbert through the winding corridors. They returned to his room even faster than last time. The door was barely shut before she kissed him again. Their lips connected in a fiery passion even more heated than the one earlier.

There was another knock on the door. They fixed themselves and opened the door. There stood Viktoria with her hair brushed back in her little pink nightgown clutching a raggedy stuffed bunny. Her smile took up half of her face when she saw Gilbert.

"I came to say goodnight like mommy," she said. She ran up and hugged his legs. He hugged her back. They separated, and she grabbed her mother's outstretched hand. Elizaveta winked before she dragged the sleepy child out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review! It would help my stories get better!<strong>


	5. Cute and Cuddly

**Hey guys! I wrote another chapter! Yay! This is turning into my favorite chapter story that I'm writing. Viktoria is probably the cutest little girl ever too. She was fun to create. Sorry that it took so long. I got distracted by an anime with a demon butler that my friend told me to watch Well, enjoy:)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I'm proud to say that I own the cute little girl. I sounded like Spain there...

* * *

><p>Gilbert was running. That much he was sure of. He wasn't running for his life though. It was through a meadow of wild flowers. They were all different shades of yellows and blues, pinks and purples. The sun was shining. Elizaveta was there too, wearing a gorgeous gown almost the same shade as her sparkling eyes. They held hands as they ran. They seemed to laugh at nothing but the happiness they felt when they were together.<p>

They stopped running. Their hands were still laced together.

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah, Liza?"

"Do you still love me?" she asked. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Of course I do," he replied.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"This is only a dream."

His eyes flew open. The meadow and Elizaveta were both gone, replaced by reality. He was tangled in the bed sheets. When he sat up, the images from his mind started to float away. Pretty soon, he couldn't even remember what he had dreamt.

Gilbert got up from the bed, and he headed toward the attached washroom. The porcelain tub was huge, and he filled it with hot water. After bathing, he dressed quickly in the spare change of clothing that he had brought. It was navy shirt and charcoal pants. He slid on his brown boots just as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mister," Viktoria greeted. She still had her stuffed rabbit.

"Hello, Viktoria." He smiled at her.

"It's time for breakfast." She grabbed three of his fingers because her hands were too small to grab his whole hand. It was the cutest thing ever. Then she took the thumb on her other hand and stuck it in her mouth. Gilbert almost died.

She led him through the halls, swinging their arms as they walked. She dropped her bunny a few times, but Gilbert always stopped to let her pick it up. Every time she would hug the toy before they continued walking.

They finally got to the dining room after ten minutes of constant cuteness. Roderich and Elizaveta were already sitting at the table. Viktoria let go of Gilbert's hand to skip up to her seat. Gilbert walked up to the seat next to hers. She looked up at him with her big doe like eyes and asked, "Can you help me up, please?" He lifted her up and set her gently in her seat. He sat down in his seat while Roderich openly glared at him.

"Did you sleep well, Gilbert?" Elizaveta questioned.

"Yes, thank you," he replied. Gilbert filled his plate with bacon and pancakes. Like dinner, he shoveled food into his mouth. This time Viktoria didn't copy, for her father's eyes were disapproving. She sipped her orange juice while hugging her stuffed companion.

"Viktoria, you need to get rid of that thing. You're almost five years old. You don't need toys," Roderich stated. She held the toy tighter to her.

"Hey, Roddy, do you still have the blanket that you carried around till you were 12?" Gilbert asked. Roderich's face turned beat red.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do believe that you do. It was lavender with little ponies on it." Elizaveta giggled.

"Oh that's up in the attic," Elizaveta said.

"No it's not. It's in the clo—I mean I don't know what you're talking about. That was Felix's blanket."

"But, Papa, I remember seeing you holding it last night in your room," Viktoria said.

"Can we change the subject please?" Roderich asked sounding agitated. Gilbert laughed.

"Of course," Elizaveta replied.

"Gilbert, how long do you plan to stay?"

"I'm not quite sure. Possibly one more night." Viktoria wasn't pleased with the answer.

"Well, if you do stay tonight, you should get finer clothes. There is going to be a ball tonight."

"Fancy." Gilbert slouched in his chair.

"Would you like us to get your horse ready, or would you prefer to walk?"

"Gloria? You got her? Is she OK?"

"She's fine. We brought her in when you arrived and Feliciano told us you had a horse," Roderich explained.

"Thank you."

"Can I go with you?" Viktoria asked. Roderich was going to object, but Gilbert stopped him. "Of course you can! I need someone to help me shop. Besides, it'll be fun! As long as it's OK with your mother," Gilbert said. Elizaveta nodded her permission. Viktoria squealed.

She excused herself and ran up to her room. Gilbert also excused himself. Roderich had Ludwig escort him back to his room. On the way there they talked about what had happened to them in the past few years. Ludwig seemed surprised at all the things that his brother had accomplished. He even told him how proud he was of him. Gilbert wasn't surprised when his brother said he was seeing a cowardly Italian man.

They got to the room faster than when he had gone to breakfast with Viktoria. Gilbert grabbed his money pouch and attached it to his belt. Then he attached his sword (just in case). He followed his little brother to the front doors of the castle. Viktoria was there already. She had on a violet traveling cloak over her navy dress. A battered pink bag was slung across her dress. Her bunny was nowhere in sight. Her face was beat red as if she had just been crying.

She ran up and hugged him. Then she grabbed his three fingers again, and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's a little short. I just wanted to get it posted. If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll upload faster...<strong>


	6. Fancy Clothes and New Friends

**Hey guys! It's been forever. Four months right? I am so sorry guys! I have a reason though. My laptop broke and I just got it fixed. Yay! So hopefully I can upload more stories for you. It's not my favorite story. It's just kind of here as a filler. But I still hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>The walk to the tailor was awkward. Viktoria kept her head down and wouldn't even look at Gilbert. Occasionally she would wipe at her eyes. Gilbert had to stop. He knelt down so that he was face to face with the small child.<p>

"Are you OK, Viktoria," he asked. She nodded staring at her feet. He lifted her chin up. Tears started streaming down her face. She lunged at him and wrapped her small arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he questioned rubbing her back trying to calm her down. She sniffled a bit.

"P-papa-a t-took my-y b-bunny-y," she sobbed. He hugged her again. Seeing her cry made his heart ache. It reminded him of when he would see beautiful Elizaveta break down. She hiccupped for a little bit before wiping at her eyes again.

"It's going to be OK," he soothed. He brushed back her hair away from her face. She nodded and put her thumb in her mouth. He stood up and grabbed her free hand.

They continued walking. Nothing had changed since he had last been here. The butcher was still in the same spot across the road from the bakery. He had gotten free rolls (they were horrible and usually burnt) from the boy who worked there before the boy had left and married a King. Gilbert had been surprised when he eventually ended up working for him.

It was easy to find the tailor. It wasn't that far away from the castle. In the windows stood faceless mannequins wearing this year's fashions. Pink seemed to be in this year. When they opened the doors, a small bell went off. At the counter stood a man with shoulder length brown hair. He smiled shyly as they approached.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I need some fancy garments. I'm going to a ball tonight and my clothes didn't seem appropriate," Gilbert replied indicating his casual attire. The man nodded his understanding.

"I'll get Feliks for you." He went into a back room. You could hear voices talking. Viktoria had wandered over to the dresses on display.

"Mommy would look pretty in one of these," she stated running her fingers over the silky material. Gilbert agreed.

"Yeah she would." He hadn't meant to say it aloud. She looked back at him.

"I know you like my mommy. It's OK." Gilbert was surprised that she could tell his feelings. She was only _four_! He blushed slightly looking away from her.

"I am here. I can help you now," a man with shoulder length blonde hair said. At least Gilbert thought it was a man. He was wearing a long pink skirt and a pink blouse. Gilbert raised a brow. The "man" grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him in the back room.

"Navy seems to be your color, so I'll make the shirt that color. I need to make some measurements now." He got out a tape measure and took all sorts of measurements. He then wrote them all down in a small black book. Gilbert wondered how many names and measurements were written in that one book. He figured that Feliks probably had gone through many.

"I will send your totally hip new clothes to the castle when I am finished. Art takes time" he stated. Feliks then brought him back to the front. Gilbert paid him and left with Viktoria. She still seemed a little sad. They passed a toy store on the way back. He hadn't noticed it when they had walked by before. It must have been new. He stopped and pulled her inside.

"You can get whatever you want," he told her. Her eyes widened. He smiled. She smiled too and ran around the tiny shop. It had all sorts of games and toys. She ran straight for the back though. He went after her. He had to jog to keep up with her.

On the top of a high shelf sat a giant crème rabbit. Her eyes widened. She went on her tiptoes to try and reach it. She was too small though. Her head hung. Then she looked up at Gilbert.

"Can you get it for me?" she asked sweetly. Her puppy eyes came out full force. Probably without her realizing it. How could he say no?

"Of course," he replied. He reached up and got the rabbit down. He handed to stuffed toy to her. She hugged it. Then she ran back to the front of the shop. She was reaching the money in her purse when Gilbert caught up.

"No, Viktoria. I'll pay for it." She looked up at the albino man she had met a day ago amazed. After it was paid for, he handed it to her again. She hugged it even tighter this time. They walked out hand in hand. She started skipping with her bunny. It forced Gilbert to walk a little faster, but it was cute.

"What are you going to name your bunny?" he asked her. She thought about it for a second.

"I'll call him Mr. Fluffywufflekins," she replied hugging him. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. She just smiled really big.

"Mr. Fluffywufflekins?" he questioned. She nodded as if that were the most normal name she could think of. Well, it was for a bunny. He shrugged. He would've named it something awesome like Norstaff the Destroyer, but Mr. Fluffywufflekins was cool too. He just hoped that Roddy wouldn't take the rabbit away. If he did, his precious pony blanket would disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. As always, review!<strong>


End file.
